Just Who's Side Are You On?
by Queen of Golden Flames
Summary: A new girl shows up at Dib's skool and picks a fight with him. Then she tries to get along with him, before betraying him. Dib moves in fo revenge, but she seems so sorry, until she hurts him...


Disclaimer- well, if you sue me, I WILL HAVE THE ALMIGHTY TALLEST PURPLE KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!! ^_^Well, that's done.  
  
*Sigh* No IZ, THEY FRIGGEN CANCELED IT!!!!! So, needless to say, without the characters constant influence I am lost. In other words- expect EVERYONE to be a bit or more OOC. Sorry, but you know how it goes... Anyway, this is mostly gunna focus on Dib, cause he's got to be my favorite character. (Besides GIR, has anyone else downloaded his doom song?)  
  
FYI-I'm making Tak a regular, but not main, character. In other words, people will refer to her as if she's a constant.  
  
********************************* ******************************** ******************************* ****************************** ***************************** **************************** *************************** ************************** ************************* ************************ *********************** ********************** ********************* ******************** ******************* ****************** ***************** **************** *************** ************** ************* ************ *********** ********** ********* ******** ******* ****** ***** **** *** ** *  
  
Dib looked around jadedly. (Don't you LOVE that word?!) This was the time in the morning that students talked with their friends before the teacher got in. No one was talking to him. Nothing new there. He noticed, however, that there was a new student.  
  
Probably another alien. He thought, mentally laughing at himself. She looked perfectly normal. Of course, so does Tak...  
  
"Hi!" came a voice, bringing him out of his Zim-is-an-alien-exposing daydreams. He looked up disinterestedly. It was the new student, a girl.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Well that's polite of you. If you must know I want to talk with you."  
  
"Phft. What for? Haven't you spoken with anyone else in the class?" She smiled.  
  
"Hai, that's why I want to talk to you. I don't believe rumors and I think it's dishonorable to talk about people behind their backs. Who are you, Dib, who are you REALLY?"  
  
"Good for you, good for you, and who cares." A look of utter defiance struck both of them.  
  
"It's gunna be a pleasure doing business with you Dib." He couldn't help himself.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well whether you like it or not, people, people like us, have to stick together. I'm not letting you get away, Dib."  
  
"What the HELL do you mean by that? I'm not interested and I'm not sorry!" he spoke a bit more loudly than he'd intended, and a few students turned to face him.  
  
"Oh, it was just DIB." One of the students said, pronouncing his name like some undesirable.  
  
"THAT'S what I mean when I say 'people like us." Get the picture? I'm going to make you be my friend, just because I can. I'm not letting someone like me push me away."  
  
"What's your name?" he asked with a defeated sigh.  
  
"Me? I'm Ryn." She replied pleasantly.  
  
"Well, RYN, I'm not going to PUSH you away," she smiled, but it vanished as he continued, "I'm going to SHOVE you all the way into another galaxy!" Dib and Ryn were both standing, facing off. The class hushed and looked at them. Sure, it was only Dib, but any fight could be interesting.  
  
"Is that so?" She asked, her voice dripping ice. Her previous efforts to use her determination positively had dissipated.  
  
"Yeah. Looks like I've already done it, too. Wouldn't you say?" He asked with mock sweetness saturating his words.  
  
"No way. I'm still clinging to you lover boy." She ran the name through her lips, and it tasted bitter. All the fights she had been in and used this name for had spoiled it, and it could never be used for fun anymore, not to just play with a boy, only to hurt him.  
  
"I wouldn't recommend that, seeing as how we're falling off a cliff."  
  
"I'm holding on to you for dear life."  
  
"In a HOT, BLAZING desert!"  
  
"Where momentary discomfort doesn't matter anyway cause we're about to DIE!" The students watched back and forth as the imagery flew. They'd never seen a fight like this, where the participants placed themselves into a situation.  
  
"Wow. Seeing as we're in the cartoon world we fall straight through the earth and pop out on the other side, which happens to be in THIS FRIGGEN SCHOOL WHERE WE SEE TWO PEOPLE DUKIN IT OUT! I take the side YOU disagree with!"  
  
"Nothing ventured, nothing gained. The person you just happen to think I'll be AGAINST, I'm actually FOR. So I'm STILL clinging like a little kid!"  
  
"YEAH? WELL THEN I-"  
  
"Uh, Dib? Yeah. Much as I LOVE seeing someone beat you at something, WHICH IS MY JOB ONLY, for the record books," Zim glared at Ryn, and then continued to Dib in a hushed voice, "have you noticed a certain alien is missing?"  
  
"Tak? Yeah, so?"  
  
"So is the teacher."  
  
"Who gives a fuck, I'm busy."  
  
"Frighteningly I agree with you, BUT that won't work. See, I'm BUSY after school today. If we don't get taught, we're gunna have to stay after. THAT WON'T WORK!" Dib sighed deeply.  
  
"Why would Tak kidnap our TEACHER? That has nothing to do with destroying the earth!"  
  
"Neither does killing you, but I'm GUNNA DO IT ANYWAY! Tak OBVIOUSLY plans to make her move after school, when we're stuck HERE."  
  
"You say 'we' like I have something to do with this. Which, I don't. So, good bye Freak, I've got more important things to worry about."  
  
"Eh, are you finished yet? I'm getting bored." Ryn asked from her place across from Dib.  
  
"Yeah, cause I'm just a form of entertainment for you?"  
  
"Isn't that what men are for?"  
  
"No. You're small brain is confused. MAN came first. WOMAN came second, to entertain man. Why don't you dance for me?" A hush went around the room. No one cheered either side. That was a pretty harsh insult.  
  
"Sorry, but I think YOU'RE the one who needs clarification. You men are the 'entertainment.' There's a reason why Eve ate the forbidden fruits and waited to tell dear Adam about sight." Dib flinched slightly. This was getting into dangerous territory. Heavy subject. He didn't quite know how to respond. He hoped for some distraction. There was none.  
  
"Fine, but it WASN'T a WOMAN who first suggested people undress during poker games or go swimming naked." Now it was her turn to think of something.  
  
"You would know, of course. It figures, though. You men just can't control yourselves, can you?"  
  
"That goes against you, you know, to you began something like males are amusement? In any case, I suppose you MUST be right. After all, you see SO many MEN selling themselves!"  
  
"Well, women know what they'll get cash for! A market only exists if there's a consumer!"  
  
"Knock it off! Dib, don't worry. You can leave the earth in my hands as I go to conquer Tak. K?" Zim said in exasperation.  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever. Like you can really do that anyhow seeing as she didn't even DO anything!"  
  
"Huh?" Zim looked around and saw Tak being led in by Ms. Bitters.  
  
"Yeah." Dib replied in a mordant tone as he took his seat, glaring daggers at Ryn. She was two rows directly across from him, but seemed to be ignoring him. The day dragged on, and Ryn didn't approach Dib again. Not until the end of the day. As class was dismissed, she grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back away from the flood of students and kept him there until they were out of hearing range of even the stragglers. Then she released him and began walking, with the intent that he would follow her. Which he did.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked in an annoyed tone.  
  
"I want to talk to you."  
  
"Why? We went through this before, so it can't be what you told me then." She gave him a sad sort of smile.  
  
"Sort of. I'm the sort of person who needs to talk to people."  
  
"Well there's plenty of people in the class who I'm sure would LOVE to talk to you for the fact that you were dissing me."  
  
"You can't take that seriously? I don't talk to just anyone. I converse with people who need to be talked to and need to talk."  
  
"Well you can go waste your sympathy on someone else. I'm the only person doing anything to save this planet so you CAN waste your time!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's why you shouldn't talk to me."  
  
"You don't make any sense!" She laughed.  
  
"There's another reason." He said straightly.  
  
"Reason for what?"  
  
"Unerringly!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Right. Now I'm a busy busy guy, so if you'd be so kind as to GO-"  
  
"No!"  
  
"We can do this all day you know," he said solemnly, "but Zim will kill us all before then, if not Tak. SO if you would so kindly SHOVE OFF!"  
  
"I want to know what you're talking about." She said stubbornly.  
  
"Bye." He started jogging away from her towards Zim's house.  
  
"I'm going to get you!" She called after him, deciding that following right now would kill the mystery that would make him talk to her tomorrow.  
  
"Sure you will!" He shouted as he faded from her sight. He had a great plan to get Zim. He wouldn't show up with weapons or death threats. He'd just show up. Zim would be so surprised he wouldn't react immediately. Then, he could slip into Zim's lab...  
  
********************************* ******************************** ******************************* ****************************** ***************************** **************************** *************************** ************************** ************************* ************************ *********************** ********************** ********************* ******************** ******************* ****************** ***************** **************** *************** ************** ************* ************ *********** ********** ********* ******** ******* ****** ***** **** *** ** *  
  
There's 6 pages. Hope you enjoy! Please clicky the review button, or I WON'T update! Just 3 or 5 reviews. Please? Please? Dibby will love you! Please? 


End file.
